everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Padmé-Annabella Moria
Padmé-Annabella Moria, full name Padmé-Annabella Pandora Brooke Moria-McMerhon, often just simplified called 'Padmé, '''is a 2018 introduced and next-generation character. Padmé-Annabella is the youngest child and youngest daughter of Jobal-Jennifer Moria, the previous Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, and Seacilia McMerhon, one of the little mermaid's previous sister. Despite being the youngest, she is destined to take on her mother's destiny as one of the Little Mermaid's sister. Padmé-Annabella sides as a Roybel, unsure about her destiny all together. Character Personality While most media would tell you that its the Middle Child that's forget about (which, is technically true in this family. In a way), Padmé-Annabella (the youngest), felt it was her that was being forgot. Growing up closer to JJ's side of the family, Padmé-Annabella generally felt... Different. She couldn't see the future, her time travel abilities were very little, and everyone seemed to pay more attention to her older siblings. Of course, her parents and the twins doted on her and protected her at all cost, she still just didn't seem to fit in. From an early age, Padmé-Annabella prefered the company her herself, and while she was a very playful and energetic child, she just did it all by herself. Her distance from other people also was due to the fact that she was born very small and premature, and the automatic parental instincts kicked into JJ and Sea, causing them to be very protective of their youngest child. Thus, Padmé-Annabella didn't have much interaction with people outside her family until she was school aged. Not really know how exactly to interact with other kids, Padmé-Annabella, just kept to herself, minding her own business and whatnaught. Padmé has a very good memory and seems to be able to remember every single detail and every single thing people say. Probably due to this, she holds many grudges towards people (silently) since she remembers all those times in 1st grade when that one kid that did that thing. You know what you did Jimmy, and Padmé still hates you for that. Her memory also causes her to latch onto them and is very nostalgic but afraid to let go of the past. *cinnamon roll *rlly shy *vry small baby *she's not mute but it hurts her voice to speak so she just doesn't *she can be very childish but serious at the same time *rlly good at giving disapproving stars *prob still has like old mlps laying around Appearance Padmé-Annabella doesn't look like her siblings whatsoever. She has teal hair, a trait inherited by her grandmother Meryl, which JJ likes to keep up in Rey hairstyles (those three buns) and hazel-ish eyes, and lacks the future vision. She has tan skin and is very short. In her mermaid form, Padmé-Annabella gains a teal tale with spots of black, presumably an affect of her ghost parentage. Hobbies and Interests Movies TBA Swimming TBA Music she cant sing but she likes music Powers and Abilities *mermaid powers Fairy Tale A Christmas Carol TBA The Little Mermaid TBA How does Padmé-Annabella come into it? Again, Padmé-Annabella's birth is quite obscured. There was talk in the mermaid kingdom that... well, to put it simply JJ wasn't the parent and Padmé-Annabella's father was a merman. The rumors have died down as Padmé-Annabella grew older an had some time travelling magic and her mermaid apperance seemed to tell. (If you want a real answer, they contacted Sea's old roommate, Lysandra Helena who set them up with fairies to help out) Views on Destiny Padmé-Annabella clearly exhibted more prominent mermaid genes ever since she was a child. For one, she had the hair of a mermaid (more then her sister Sola-Merlene), and she could breathe underwater without being in her mermaid form. She also exhibated a lack of Ghost Genes, including future verison, so it was decided when she was a wee little baby that she would have Sea's destiny. She never really cared. Relationships Family Jobal-Jennifer Moria (Parent) TBA Seacilia McMerhon (Mother) TBA Scott-Mertin Moria (Older Brother) TBA Sola-Merlene Moria (Older Sister) TBA Casper Tyme and Simon Moria (Grandfathers) TBA Meryl and Brooke McMerhon (Grandmothers) Friends Belle Claus d'Herblay Like her older sister, Padmé-Annabella is quite close to Belle, due to the fact JJ and Destiny were good friends. Padmé-Annabella really enjoys hanging out with Belle and is one of the few people Padmé-Annabella will actually talk to besides their family and Leia, mostly since they've known each other since they were younger. Acquaintances TBA Pet TBA Roommate TBA Romance haha nooooo Enemies Who annoys them? Outfits School Life possibly Trivia *Padme-Annabella has a pintrest board. Its meh. **Oh, and the trio I have dubbed the "Science Mermaid Meme Trio" (basically the Starfish kiddos) have one too. Quotes Notes *NAME TIME, don't we all love this part of the page? **JJ was named after Jobal Naberrie, Padmé Amidala's mother, so like with the Twins (with their puns on Martin and Marlene), Jobal-Jennifer's daughter is named after the daughter of their namesake. **And of course her name is hyphanted. If you say it out loud "Padmé-Annabella" sounds a lot like Padmé Amidala. **Pandora is the name of JJ's cousin and close fried. One of Sola-Merlene's middle names is Audaline, another one of JJ's cousins so it just works. **Brooke is the name of one of Padmé's maternal grandmothers. Scott-Mertin's middle names are his grandfather's names and Sola-Merlene other middle name is her other maternal grandmother. ***theres a theme with all their names. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Roybels Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:The Little Mermaid